


Shattered

by seryle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seryle/pseuds/seryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My prediction of how Goodbye Stranger would go, before it actually aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

The sensation seemed similar to falling. Not the gentle fall of gliding on wings, but the screaming fear of dropping when you’re still standing on solid ground. Cas scraped and clawed at the back of his own mind, fighting, uncertain of what he fought for. The point of his blade pressed more and more harshly into the skin. That final inch between life and death had been much more difficult than anticipated. 

Remember your loyalty. 

_Loyalty to whom?_

Flashes of things he’s always known appear like memories re-lived. Thoughts with new clarity. Dean laughing at him. Sam begging for his help. Bobby telling him to shut up and load the truck. 

_Who deserves your loyalty more?_

Dean wasn’t even fighting him anymore. Not that he had put up much of a fight to begin with. He just crumpled against Cas as the angel pinned him against the wall, edge of the angel’s blade at his throat, unable to support his own weight.

You must do this 

_Why? Who says I have to?_

Castiel felt like a mirror, shattering into a thousand pieces, reformed only to be broken again. He couldn’t see, couldn’t think. Why was this so hard? The point glided over the adam’s apple, the butt of the dagger resting against the wall behind Dean. 

Castiel, you need to do this

_”Cas, buddy, I need you,”_

Dean grasped at Castiel’s arms; his head lolled weakly to one side. The blade had pieced the skin, but not deeply enough to hit that ever important artery. Castiel’s vision was swimming, his head spinning. Every fiber of his being pulled in a different direction, exploding himself apart before going to war once more. He ground his teeth, trying to finish this task he started. Dean stared into those hazed, conflicted eyes. 

“It’s okay Cas,” he said. “It’s okay.” 

Cas snapped. 

The dagger stood firm against the wall as Cas fell onto it. He wrapped his arms around Dean as he embraced him, happy that, in his final death, he could be so near the one who meant so much to him. The screaming in his head stopped, replaced by a very real screaming in his ears. Cas sunk to the ground, unable to hold them up any longer. He managed a rasp out a ragged whisper before his grace flared and faded forever. 

“Thank you, Dean.”


End file.
